Groove adventure Rave: The cookie adventure
by keii-hk
Summary: PG-13 to be safe, when both Haru and Lucia are small they plunged themself into a mysterious hole, chasing a cookie, now they must co-operate to go home, there's only a few more minutes before bedtime, will the boys make it? or will they get grounded?
1. The chase for the cookie

Haru and Lucia's cookie adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RAVE and its content, if I do Lucia's last name might not be Rareglove.  
  
"Haru go to bed!" Cattleya shouted. Little Haru was putting his necklace in his mouth again. Cattleya came over and grabbed it. "Haru, why do you always have to eat this thing" she scolded. Haru just sit there. "Okay then, I'm going to leave you here if you're not going to bed, I'm telling mom" Cattleya rolled her eyes.  
"Me Pajama Haru, and Pajama Haru don't go to bed! Pajama Haru go to Darkness house" Haru sticked out his tongue. "Mom!" Cattleya shouted. "What is it Cattleya, go to bed, you two" Sakura Glory smiled. Cattleya hurried upstairs. Sakura look at Haru. Haru stared at her with his huge puppy-dog eyes. "5 more minutes mommy?" Sakura gave in. "Oh alright" she laughed and went to her bed. "Only 5 more minutes okay?" Sakura warned Haru. "Uh-huh" Haru nodded.  
Haru then when to the kitchen to grab some cookies, but one rolled down and got into the closet. "Waa! Cookie!" he screamed and went after it. "Here cookie, cookie, come to Haru" he said as he crawl into the closet. "Eh? A hole? In the middle of this closet? Maybe Haru's cookie fell in here" Haru said thoughtfully. "Okay! Pajama Haru! To the rescue!!" he shouted and sprang himself into the mysterious hole.  
  
==meanwhile, at King's hideout/fortress whatever==  
  
"Kyaa! Lucia, why are you eating that COIN!!?" Mrs. Rareglove shouted. "What's wrong mommy?" little Lucia looked at her with a big puppy eye. (But it's yellow, kinda scary.) "It's not good, spit it out!" Mrs. Rareglove scolded. "Okay!" Lucia grinned and spit it out. "Go to bed Lucia, NOW!" his mom's shouted. "Oh mommy, 5 more minutes?" Lucia pleaded with a goo-goo eye.  
"Oh alright, just don't try to eat anything weird!" Mrs. Rareglove gave in and went upstairs. "Okay mommy!" Lucia smiled REALLY wide. After his mom leave Lucia began his so-called-evil plan. "So I have to eat something weird, but what's weird?" he whispered to a teddy bear. "What do you think Evil Teddy?" he asked that black teddy bear.  
Lucia put his ear near the teddy's tiny mouth. "Ah great idea, the weirdest food on earth! CHOCO CHIP COOKIES!!! Mwahahaha" he laughed evilly. "Now you wait here teddy, I'm going to get the cookies" he patted the Teddy on its head.  
Lucia entered his HUGE kitchen and reached for the cookies. Being a kid, Lucia's trickiest thing in the world is to open a cookie jar. After 2 minutes he's able to open the jar but the cookies fell on the floor. As Lucia put the cookies back in the jar, one rolled off.  
"Come back here! I need you for my mwahahaha! Evil plan!" he shouted and ran after the cookies and that little cookie rolled into a closet. "Cookie, come to Lucia, here good cookie" Lucia whispered as he sneak into the closet. "Ah a hole, Lucia's cookie must fell in there, but Lucia scared!" he cuddled to his leg. "No, Lucia have mother Sinclair, Lucia not afraid" he shooked his head and threw himself in.  
  
A/N  
  
Me: So that wasn't so bad.  
  
BlackA: Is it? I think that's the weirdest you ever written  
  
Me: Have anyone seen little Lucia? He's so kawaii, I think it's shown in Gail's or King's flashback in the fight to prevent overdrive. Haru is more kawaii, no Lucia, no, both of them are equally cute.  
  
BlackA: Ah, fine, Review please, no flames since this is Keii's first pathetic attempt at adventure/action/humor. 


	2. Cancan can you do the cancan?

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rave the groove adventure and when I wrote this story I think of Pajama Sam 3, so okay! I admit it! I play pajama Sam  
  
It seems like hours when Haru reached the bottom of the pit, same with Lucia. Although in different places they both gasped in surprise. The bottom of the pit isn't like what they expected. They're both standing on Red-orange path, for Haru a lake is visible, for Lucia there's a towering fortress.  
  
==Haru==  
Haru stood there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. "Waa, cookie wait for me!!!" He shouted and run after a Tango dancing cookie. He followed the cookie and bump into an adult-sized Gingerbread man, let me correct that, gingerbread Haja. "Ah! Old hag gingerbread man!!" Haru screamed and taunt.  
"Who dare to call the mighty Haja Old Hag?" he bellowed. "Me you dimwit" Haru waved his hand. "You! A human child! We must take you to the jail!" Haja clicked his finger and 2 gingerbread demon card soldiers appeared and dragged Haru along. "Waa! Cookie!" Haru cried.  
  
==Lucia==  
  
Lucia ran to the cookie, but then the cookie dance the can-can and went to the fortress. Lucia then bump into a gingerbread man, no gingerbread lady, no it's a GINGERBREAD REINA! "Jegan, look, a human child!" the gingerbread Reina shouted. "What?" asked a gingerbread Jegan with a candy cane dragon, Julia.  
"We must contact Haja" Reina said pulling out a chocolate handphone. "Hello Haja, we find a little human here" she said. Although from across the phone, Lucia can hear Haja's voice loud and clear. "TAkE HIM TO THE PRISON!" Reina turned off her phone and let 2 gingerbread soldiers to take Lucia t the prison.  
"No! My cookie!!" Lucia cried.  
  
==both==  
  
The two soldiers threw Lucia in and with Haru. In the same cell was a strawberry Elie. "Huh? Human child?" the strawberry said. But Haru and Lucia are too busy with each other. "You, you, where's my can-can cookie?!" Lucia screamed. "No, where's my Tango cookie?" Haru cried. "IT'S YOUR FAULT BRAT!" they shouted together.  
"What did you call me?!" Haru and Lucia cried together. "Calm down you both" Strawberry Elie said. "How do you get out of here?" Haru asked. "The key is with that guard" Elie pointed to the gingerbread guard.  
"Hey can you do the can-can?" Lucia asked Haru. "You're looking at the master" Haru said proudly. "Okay, in my fortress guards are distracted by can-can dance" Lucia smiled. "So me and silver hair here will dance the can-can while strawberry will grab the key" he explained in a whisper. "I'm Haru" Haru introduced. "I'm Elie, who are you?" Elie asked. "Me? Oh my name is Lucia" he sighed.  
"Hey guard!" Haru called the gingerbread. "Ready?" Lucia asked. The guard came closer. "Yep" Haru grinned. The guard is about to say something when.  
  
"Can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can-can." (so on)  
  
Haru and Lucia danced while the guard stared at them in surprise. Elie grabbed the key and since the cell is made of candy stick, Haru and Lucia took a loose piece each and bonk the guard with it.  
  
They ran outside. "Yeah!" Haru and Lucia Hi-5 when they're safe outside. "I'll be in that building boys, come see me soon" Elie pointed to a golden pyramid and ran there.  
"How are we gonna get home?" Lucia looked at Haru after Elie is out of sight. "Hey don't look at me like that, I thought you know!" Haru said. "Gawd, let's go after Elie!" Lucia suggested. "Okay" Haru and Lucia the ran like mad to the building.  
  
A/N: Me: Do you like it? I get the can-can idea since my lil' sis dance the can- can last night.  
  
BlackA: Very Stupid.  
  
Me: Oh shut up! Review please! Arigatou  
  
BlackA: No Flames! 


	3. We're a WHAT! and I don't know strawberr...

Groove adventure RAVE: The great cookie adventure  
  
Me: This lunch time, I spoke to my friend Loppy about this fic, and it kinda gave me some motivation to keep on going  
  
BlackA: It popped up in your mind, from an imaginary place  
  
Me: I'm happy today, I kicked a boy I don't like!  
  
BlackA: Is that the reason you volunteered to be Charles Wallace?  
  
Me: Yup! Beside Charles wa, kawaii desu ne?  
  
BlackA: Whateva, Keii dun own RAVE, the song used is from digimon (translation of part in Shinka De guts) which Keii didn't own so on with the story!  
  
Haru and Lucia rushed to the golden pyramid, which actually, foods pyramid. "YUMMY!" both boys drooled, they stood there for quite a time, staring at the candies before they relized they have something better to do than staring at candies.  
Haru and Lucia tried to force open the door, they failed badly. "Your hand is oily" Lucia complained. "Mine, it's yours that oily dolt!" Haru stuck his tongue out. "Sigh, don't you boys have any manners?!" A voice rang, it came from the doorbell. "WAH! It's the haunted cherry DOORBELL!!!" the two boys cried and hugged each other. "Bakamon, I mean ring the doorbell already dimwits!" the cheery doorbell rolled her seed eyes.  
"You do it Haru" Lucia said. "What?? Why me??" Haru asked. Lucia stayed silent for 5 seconds. "Because I say so" Lucia gave a grinned. "Why should I follow your command, you little kid" Haru told Lucia. "Haru, you're the same age as I am!" Lucia said. "When's your birthday" Haru gave Lucia a cold stare. "Uh, 5th of August, 3:50 Am" Lucia answered. "Hah! I'm born in 4th of May, 3:40 Am, I'm 3 months, 1 day and 10 minutes older than you" Haru laughed.  
"So you ring the doorbell mister Oh-just-because-I'm-3-months-1-day- and-10-minutes-older-I'm-so-great" Lucia rolled his eyes. "Or are you just chicken" he then flashed an evil smile. "I'm no chicken!!!" Haru growled. "Then do it, I dare you" Lucia gave a grin. "Ahem, just when are you boys gonna finish this chit-chat" The Cheery doorbell interrupted.  
"Okay, I'm no chicken Lucia, and I'll show you, for sure" Haru gulped and closed his eyes tightly. The bell rang, but not a normal bell sound, it's a song  
  
'Good food, blue sky, everyone's happy There's nothing to complain about, let's take our time as we go'  
  
"WHAT?" the two boys stared open mouthed, wide eyed. Strawberry Elie opened the door. "Haru, Lucia, I knew you would come!" Elie smiled. "I'm the librarian here, why don't you come along with me for a while, Captain Musica and Blacksmith Musica would like to talk to you soon. " she grinned. "Two Musicas?" Haru asked. "Yup" Elie smiled. "Right now they're in a meeting, Commander Gail and Lord Gail is there too" Elie explained. "Papa?" both boys sounded confused. "Huh? What do you two mean?" Elie asked. "No, nothing" the boys shook their head. "It's amazing. You two have some sort of chemistry." Elie teased.  
"Elie, are the boys here?" A blueberry bashed in. "Oh! Major Sieghart!" Elie smiled. "Yup, they're here" she continued. "Where's captain Musica?" Elie looked around. "I'm explaining to the boys instead of Musica" the blueberry, Sieghart said. "These boys are talented can-can dancer, you know" Elie smiled. "Elie!" Both boys blushed, they're red as Elie the strawberry now.  
"Well, boys, to get to the point, you must help us" Sieghart sat on a chair, Elie offered one each to the boys. "The cookies you were after, they're sons of the great dancing Chocolate chip cookies" Sieghart explained. "But they've been away for a while, and as you see, the great dancing cookie is the lord of the gingerbread army, they suspected we had kidnapped the cookies, you see the troubles" Sieghart told them. "And we want you to help us find the sons of the great cookie, Can-can and Tango" with that Sieghart finished off.  
"So you want us to help you?" Lucia asked. "Yes" Elie nodded. "What's the reward?" Lucia demanded. "Is sending you back home good enough?" Sieghart asked. "But why us?" Haru gave a confused look. "Because you two are the Holy Cookie savior" Elie told them. "What?!" Lucia asked. "The two cookies chose the Holy cookie savior from your world, rumor had it that the Holy cookie savior will end the war" Sieghart explained. "So do you accept?" Elie asked  
"Is the reward sending us back home?" Lucia asked. "Yes" Elie nodded. "Then we accept, let's go Haru" Lucia got up. Haru seemed to be strangling to get up. "Haru what's wrong?" Sieghart asked. "There's a bubblegum stuck to my chair" Haru complained. "Elie." Sieghart and Lucia glared. "Hey! It's funny, beside that's my favourite flavour, strawberry" Elie grinned. "Strawberry ate strawberry?! Eew!" Lucia and Haru showed a disgusted look while Elie just smiled.  
  
A/N:  
  
BlackA: Okay. That was VERY weird.  
  
Me: I know, but quite good huh?  
  
BlackA: Review please, no flames  
  
Me: Please, please review 


	4. We're abducted by talking food!

Groove Adventure RAVE: The great cookie adventure  
  
Keii: I haven't updated this story for a long time.  
  
BlackA: That's because you're lazy  
  
Keii: BLACKA! It's because I'm so caught up on building my site and on my Mankin fic!  
  
BlackA: Sure, Sure, Keii don't own RAVE, and she will not ever own RAVE  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After lots of struggling, Lucia and Sieghart had Haru off the chair. "Elie, don't ever you do that, again!" Sieghart scolded. "I thought you're not allowed to chew bubblegum in libraries." Lucia muttered. "Well you're not supposed to, but Elie here is the head librarian" a voice said from the doorway. It's Musica, apple Musica. "Can things get any weirder?!" Haru stared. "No, I don't think so" Lucia rolled his eyes.  
  
Both boys look at each other. "MOMMY!! WE'RE ABDUCTED BY TALKING FOODS!" they cried as they hugged each other. "I swear I'm not gonna be naughty again!" Lucia announced, still crying up a flood. "Oh shut up!" Apple Musica said. "SEND US HOME OR ELSE- OR ELSE." Lucia threatened. "Or else what?" Musica asked. "WE'LL EAT YOU!" Haru continued. "Well all you have to do is get those two dancing cookies and give them over to the Gingerbreads!!" Musica shouted. "Oh ok" both boys nodded.  
  
Then the two boys realized that the food said 'WE will send you back home'. "WAIT! You said YOU will send us back home! SEND US BACK NOW!" Lucia screamed. "No shouting in the library" Elie shook her head. "Oh nevermind, JUST GO GET THOSE DANCING COOKIES!" Musica kicked both boys out. "SO MEAN" Haru cried. "Oh just hurry up and get those damn cookies!" Lucia is half- way down the path.  
  
"Okay Haru, you're a dancing cookie and have been trapped in a jar for, umm. 2 months, where will you go?" Lucia asked his companion. "Umm.. A place where there's pretty girl-cookies and parties?" Haru said. "No dummy! HOME!" Lucia whacked Haru with a paper fan which he got from nowhere. "Owww!" Haru rubbed his head.  
  
"If you're so smart why must you ask me?" Haru asked, still rubbing his throbbing head. "Uh- to make it sound professional, you know like the one in Extreme Ghostbusters" Lucia answered, looking stupid. "I never know you watch that" Haru said. "Well I do!" Lucia when down the street singing the Extreme Ghostbusters' theme, may I add, it is not the most wonderful thing you'll hear.  
  
"LUCIA LOOK!" Haru pointed to the can-can dancing cookie. Lucia changed the tune suddenly. "Can, can you do the can-can" he sang. The cookie got closer to him. Haru got a net from a fishing Broccoli near by. "Hey!" the broccoli said. Haru give him some fertilizer from his pocket. "Yay!" the broccoli cheered and rushed home.  
  
Haru crept nearer to the dancing cookie and catch it in his net, and then put it in his lunch box. "YAY!" the boys hi-5 each other and Lucia went back to singing the Ghostbusters theme. Haru sweatdropped and decided he'll be quiet and closed his ears.  
  
They went around the lake and eat some live gummy worms from the bank. Just then tango music began to play. And the Tango dancing cookie came over dancing gracefully. "Okay, Lucia! Catch him, er- her, no IT!" Haru pointed. Lucia already have the cookie in the net. He put it in Haru's lunchbox with the can-can dancing one.  
  
"Okay, let's take this to Sieghart!" Lucia grinned, this time Haru is half way down the path. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN STRAWBERRY!" Haru shouted and ran ahead. "HEY! NO FAIR!" Lucia ran to catch up.  
  
"Here, and send us back home NOW!" Lucia gave Haru's lunchbox to Musica. Musica rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay" he nodded. "Hey before you boys go home. I have a gift" Elie present them both with gifts. Sieghart clicked and the boys head began to swirl.  
  
~in garage island~  
  
Haru woke up on his bed. "It's just a dream" Haru told himself. He turned to his table and he turned pale. Strawberry Elie's gift is there! He screamed, and somewhere we also can hear a certain blond boy did the same.  
  
A/N  
  
Keii: This story is finished!  
  
BlackA: If she get 6 more reviews she'll write a sequel, if not this thing is officially over.  
  
Keii: I'm sorry anyone that read but this was meant a longer story but I got writer block so I have to end it here.  
  
BlackA: Still reviews are acceptable, no flames. 


End file.
